The present invention is directed to a drawer mounted within a furniture piece and, more particularly, to a drawer configured to mount a variety of interchangeable locking assemblies for use in maintaining the drawer in a locked position.
It is often advantageous to mount drawers on existing furniture to provide the user with additional storage space and security. Preferably, the installation and addition of drawers can be formed in a straightforward method that is not too costly or time consuming during the installation. The drawers should be sturdy and include a locking assembly such that the user can confidently place valuable items within the drawer with the knowledge that they are safe.
Additionally, the ability to change locking assemblies is advantageous for a user. Many drawers are equipped with a permanent locking mechanism integrally mounted within the drawer structure. The ability to use different locks in different situations is not an option for these types of drawers as changing the lock assemblies requires that the entire drawer be replaced. The ability for the drawer to accommodate varying types of locking assemblies is advantageous as particular users may prefer different types of locking assemblies when using the drawer in different situations.
Many drawers cannot be unlocked without completely disassembling the drawer assembly when the key or combination is missing. This may lead to problems in the event the user either forgets the combination or key, or when it is necessary for a second party to get into the drawer when the user is not available. For example, if the user becomes sick and needs medicine kept inside the drawer, the second party cannot access the medicine without either destroying or disassembling the drawer.
Institutional facilities, such as prisons, often use this type of drawer and locking assembly for their inmates. Special requirements are necessary for institutional use, such as the drawers should not be able to be removed from the furniture piece or any of the individual parts removed from the drawer assembly because inmates may use these to facilitate escape or to injure others. It is further important that the drawers provide secure storage for the inmates to prevent others from accessing the private and valuable items they have stored therein. It is further advantageous that the locks can be removed without destroying the entire drawer or disassembling the entire drawer in the event that prison officials need to access the interior of the drawer looking for contraband or miscellaneous other items.
Therefore, there is a need for a drawer having an interchangeable locking assembly which provides secure storage of items.
The present invention is directed to a drawer having multiple locks that are interchangeable depending upon the needs of the user. Adapter plates are removably mounted to the drawer and include at least a first adapter plate adapted to receive a first lock type, and a second adapter plate adapted to receive a second lock type. In one embodiment, the adapter plate includes an aperture for receiving a locking bar and a lock. In another embodiment, the adapter plate includes an integrated lock.
A locking bar may be adapted to be positioned adjacent to adapter plate when the drawer is in the closed position. The locking bar comprises a first end for mating with a first adapter plate and a second end for mating with a second adapter plate. The locking bar is movably aligned such that the corresponding end can be aligned with the adapter plate mounted to the drawer. In one embodiment in which the adapter plate includes an integrated lock, the locking bar comprises a contact edge having a wedge extending outward therefrom. The integrated lock includes a plunger movable between a locked position in which the plunger is in an extended orientation and an open position in which the plunger is in a retracted orientation. The plunger includes a groove that abuts against the wedge in the locked position to prevent the drawer from being opened when the plunger is the locked orientation.
The invention further includes the method of locking a drawer comprising providing at least two adapter plates with a first adapter plate having a first lock type and a second adapter plate having a second lock type. One of the adapter plates is selected and installed on the drawer. Sometime thereafter, the adapter plate is removed and a second adapter plate is installed.